1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a lighter, and more particularly to a glow in dark lighter which is adapted to be self-illuminated in the dark so as to facilitate for a user to look for the lighter especially in a dim condition.
2. Description of Related Arts
Lighters have been know and sold throughout the United States. Almost every smoker is used to carry a lighter for lighting a cigarette or a cigar. However, they always have a common problem when they look for a lighter in the dark. For example, when the user is in a bar in which the light is dim, it is hard to look to the lighter in such dim condition to light a cigarette. Or, when the user is in the bedroom in when the lamp is switched off, it is extremely difficult to find the lighter unless the user impatiently to turn on the lamp. Besides, the user may easily loss his or her lighter in the dark since the lighter has no significant illuminating feature to attract the user""s attention.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a glow in dark lighter which is visible in the dark so as to facilitate for a user to look for the lighter especially in a dim condition.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a glow in dark lighter which is adapted to be self-illuminated without using electrical power so as to minimize the cost of the lighter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a glow in dark lighter, wherein no expensive or complicate mechanical structure is required to employ in the present invention in order to achieve the mentioned objects. Therefore, the present invention successfully provides an economic and efficient solution for attracting users"" attention in the dark.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a glow in dark lighter which comprises a signlight arrangement adapted for emitting light when the lighter is ignited, so as to provide an ignition alert of the lighter.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a glow in dark lighter, which comprises a luminous casing having a receiving cavity for receiving a liquefied gas storage therein and at least a luminous area adapted to be visible in the dark, a gas emitting nozzle disposed in the luminous casing and communicating with the liquefied gas storage for control a flow of gas, and an ignition system comprising an ignition button for igniting the lighter. Therefore, the glow in dark lighter of the present invention is capable self-illuminating in the dark.